1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device, and more particularly to a switching device which controls the supply of power to a load by a control signal.
The present invention may be applicable to a switching device in an electrical apparatus in which the saving of power is required.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional switching device, power is consumed in a control circuit for a current supply circuit even if the current supply circuit which supplies current to a load is nonoperative. Accordingly, such circuits waste power. It is important to suppress power consumption in the nonoperative state particularly in a battery-operated electrical apparatus.